


Life at the Wildlife Aid Center

by Rogercat



Series: Modern AU; Himring National Park [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Animals, Co-workers, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Nurses, Wildlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Beleg and Nellas does not have a boring life as co-workers





	Life at the Wildlife Aid Center

Nellas had just finished her breakfast and braided her hair, when she heard the car horn from outside the flat where she lived.

“Oh Eru, we must be in great need if he is trying to make me hurry up!” 

Not that she was late, Nellas knew that Beleg only used the car horn if there was a acute case at the wildlife aid center where they both worked, she as a nurse and he as one of the vets who was specialized in wildlife. 

“Come on, Nellas, it is a new working day.” 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Wildlife aid center of Formenos: 

The working day started with a red fox that had been found trapped in a illegal hunting trap and brought in by a member of the public. 

“I swear, that people does not realize that if they are found placing out those things, they will face both a huge fine and a few months in prison for breaking against the law!” Beleg muttered for himself. Thankfully it had been a hind leg that had been caught in the trap, and that promised some good news for the poor fox: 

“Had it been a front leg, this young wixen would sadly have to join her ancestors in the afterlife, since amputating a front leg would mean taking away her ability to pounce on prey, dig, climb and other survival skills. But she can still live without this hind leg.” 

Since the vixen showed no signs of having given birth recently or nursing older kits, that did mean no fox kits that risked to starve while she was at the center for recovering from the awful injury. 

After a quick coffee break, Nellas was called out with one of the volunteers to help saving five ducklings that had been swept away from their mother and trapped into a storm drain. 

“I knew that my small and skinny body shape would be of use one day…” 

She managed to squeeze herself through the bars at the culvert, then used a flashlight to search inside the storm drain after the ducklings. 

“Hey, babies, surely you agree that this is no fun place to be inside of?”

Since the ducklings were trapped in a hole with some trash, she could bring out two at a time to her helper, and then the final one with her back outside. 

“Come on, let's try and find the mother in the small lake over here…” 

The mother duck was very happy to have her babies back, and hopefully they would stay there now and not go close to the storm drain again next time there was a powerful storm. 

  
  


Meanwhile back at the center, Beleg had to deal with a case which was one of the few times he found animals to be stupid; A squirrel that had gotten nearly all its body stuck in a bird feeder after trying to grab some nuts. 

“I swear, that squirrels sometimes are so desperate for a tasty nut that they fail to realize that it is called  _ bird feeders _ and not squirrel feeders.” 

He had all the toys needed to cut up the metal, so the squirrel could be freed and checked for possible injuries. Since there was no damage, he gave order that the squirrel got to rest for a few hours in a transportation cage for cats and then freed in the same area as it had been found. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

The afternoon of the day was rather peaceful, Nellas feeding the animals and Beleg helping those who needed medical care. 

“Shall we enjoy a dinner together at one of the local restaurants, this evening?” Beleg offered when it was almost time for them to finish for the day. Nellas smiled at him. 

“Why not? It gets boring to eat at home all the time and only meeting up with friends maybe once or twice a month.”

They were not dating or anything similar, but sometimes it was pleasant to meet outside their working place and simply enjoy time together as friends.

  
  
  


When Beleg picked her up with the car for the second time this day, both had taken a shower at their respective home and changed into fresh clothing that was nice enough for a dinner. 

“What do you find to be the best in being a vet at the wildlife aid center, instead of the normal animal hospital?” 

Beleg knew the answer at once, for that was a question others had asked him during his life. 

“To know that we humans are helping the wildlife and not causing them to suffer. Sure, we can not save all of the animals that arrives, but those who we can save and release back into the wild to live as they should in nature and in the national park, that is the best thing with my work.”

Nellas did agree with him, it always felt good to know that they had succeeded with helping a wild animal. 

“As long as it is not a wild moose or bear, of course!” she laughed. 

“No thank you, the wildlife of that size are not that easy to transport into our care, I am afraid!” 

As they kept joking in a such way, Beleg drove off towards the center of the town where they would find a nice restaurant to choose among those in the town itself. 


End file.
